


Endings & Beginnings

by rosesoftwilight



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesoftwilight/pseuds/rosesoftwilight
Summary: Leon Kennedy is a rookie cop who just graduated from the police academy. However, he was told to stay away from Raccoon City for reasons unbeknownst to him. A week later, after a breakup with his then girlfriend, he got drunk and found himself driving to Raccoon City. But he wasn't alone.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One

\- Chapter One -

Leon came home from his mom's house to the apartment where he and his girlfriend, Emily, lived just a few miles from Raccoon City. He went to see his mom earlier to tell her he was going to propose to Emily. Leon was excited, but so nervous to go through with it. He really loved her and they had been together since high school. 

Emily was in the kitchen, washing dishes, when Leon walked inside. He had the ring box behind his back and was shaking slightly. He inhaled sharply before approaching her. "Emily..." Leon began to say, but was interrupted by a sigh from her. 

"Get up please. I know what you're about to do and my answer is no." She replied hastily. 

He furrowed his brows and looked at her with major confusion. "No? That's it?"

"No is my final answer. I don't want to marry you, Leon. I'm not ready."

"But why?" 

"Because I'm just not ready! I don't owe you an explanation." She raised her voice at him, making him flinch slightly as if this had happened before.

"Emily, I love you. We've been together since we were 15. Please. I'll do whatever I can to be better. I just want to make you happy, sweetheart."

"Get out. Please. I can't do this anymore. I'm done. Please just go."

Leon was taken aback by all of this and his heart ached. Sorrow lingered in his eyes as he gave her one last look. He simply nodded and exhaled deeply. 

He quickly packed his things then hit the road. He had no idea where to go, just anywhere away from her. Leon deserved better. 

Before he knew it, he had arrived at a local bar and didn't hesitate to start drinking. Emily was awful to him throughout their entire relationship and he felt stupid for loving her for so long and so deeply. Nothing made any sense now. He felt a deepening sense of loss and hurt, incapable of doing anything but drinking.

A young woman sat across the bar from Leon and saw him drinking himself to death from the moment he got there. She furrowed her brows and felt she should stop him. So, she put on a seductive smirk and made her way over to him. 

"Hey...what do you say we get outta here?" She said softly and gently brushed hair behind his ear.  
He huffed and looked up at her with his baby blue eyes and a soft smile. "Sure, I've got a car in the parking lot." He said in almost a husky whisper.

She smiled at him and nodded. A car wasn't the ideal place for privacy with a guy, but she just wanted to get him out and away from any place serving alcohol. 

"You probably won't remember this, but my name is Vivien." She said kindly as she helped him up from the barstool. He held onto the bar as he stood up, beginning to fall over. She gasped and held him by his hips. 

"I've got you. Don't worry." She wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she held him by his waist, walking him outside to his car. He insisted on getting in the driver's seat. She sighed deeply from the stress of the situation. 

"My name's Leon Kennedy." He said as he began to slur. He sighed and rested his head against the seat. 

"Leon? That's a really cute name. I like it."

He gave a small grin, "Vivien is a beautiful name. Much better than a name like Emily." 

"Emily? That's a pretty specific example." She chuckled. "Is 'Emily' the reason you're out here trying to hurt yourself?"

He didn't reply. That gave Vivien her answer.

"Forget about Emily. She sounds like an asshole if she hurt a poor sweet guy like you."

He huffed before reaching into his pocket and revealing a red velvet ring box. He handed it to Vivien and she opened it. Her eyes went wide with a slight gasp, her mouth agape in shock of how beautiful the ring was. 

"Oh...I see." She said before looking up at him. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Vivien reached up and wiped away his tear with her thumb. "It's okay to cry. I'd be upset too."

"I don't want to cry, but I think it might help if I did." Leon said with a sniffle. 

He looked over at Vivien and saw how beautiful and sweet she was. He reached over and grabbed the ring from the box, gently grabbing her left hand, and slipping the ring on her finger. "A perfect fit," he whispered.

Vivien teared up a little too at this moment and she knew she would cherish it forever and he'd probably just forget it in the morning. 

Leon reached up and cupped her cheek with his gentle masculine hand before leaning in to kiss her. They moaned softly as they engaged in locking lips, but she pulled back. 

"Hey, you're drunk. You can't give consent when you're drunk." 

"Shit, you're right. I'm sorry. I should just take you home. You're too nice to be here dealing with a drunk asshole like me."

"You're not an asshole, you know. You seem really sweet, just hurt." She said with a sigh before holding his hand, 

"Why don't we head to my place in Raccoon City? I haven't been there in a week because-" She stopped speaking abruptly.

"Because what?" He gave her hand a squeeze.

She sighed and shook her head, "I'll tell you in the morning if you're still interested. For now, let's just get you to my place before you blow chunks and pass out."

He chuckled and nodded. She made them switch places so she could drive and he could rest. As they drove, he began to sober up a little as he drank some coffee she got for him from the bar. She glanced over at him.

"How you holding up over there? A little better?"

"Yeah, I think I can see that you're a person now." He said with sarcastic retort and they both chuckled.

The car chimed three times and she saw that they needed gas. 

"We need gas. I'm gonna stop at this gas station up ahead. You want a snack or anything?"

"I'll go in with you. I gotta throw up.

She nodded and pulled into the gas station. Vivien started filling up the tank as Leon got out and threw up in the bushes by the highway. She walked up to him and rubbed his back.

"You okay?" She asked with concern evident in her voice.

He nodded before he stood up and wiped his mouth. He looked at her sadly before he pulled her into his arms, hugging her close. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he began to cry softly.

"Why did this have to happen? I thought she loved me..." He whispered into her ear as he sniffled. It wasn't like Leon to show emotion like this to anyone but Emily.

"Everything happens for a reason. It has to." She replied to give him reassurance. "You'll find someone. I promise."

He sighed and she pulled back to wipe his tears away before they heard a crash in the gas station and the lights went off. They gasped and he then pulled a gun out of his pocket. Vivien stood back, "Wait, are you a cop?"

He huffed, "We'll get into that later. Get in the car and lock the doors, Vivien. I need you safe and sound."

"No! I'm going in with you. I'm not helpless." She said as she pulled a switchblade out of her pocket.

"Stay behind me, okay?" He said sternly, looking back at her with caution. 

She nodded before they started approaching the darkened gas station.


	2. Chapter Two

\- Chapter Two -

Leon crept slowly inside the gas station with Vivien following suit. He tightened the grip on his gun as he heard rustling in the back. They made their way through the store together, opening a door to the freezers that led them to the stockroom. 

He raised his gun and flashlight up to shine light on a police officer arresting what looked to be a deranged and unstable person. If you could even say it was a person anymore.

"Officer!" Leon exclaimed.

"I've got this. Stay back!" The officer replied. 

The officer was then overtaken and thrown to the ground before he was then pounced on and began to have his flesh feasted on by this crazed being. 

After a couple of meaty, fleshy bites, he raised his head and looked up at Vivien and Leon. Leon shone his flashlight on his face, revealing decaying skin, foggy eyes, and teeth ridden with blood and flesh. He growled and Leon raised his gun once more.

"Stand down!" He said, hoping not to shoot him.

"Leon..." Vivien said softly, "I don't know what's going on, but you need to shoot him. I-I don't think that's a person anymore."

Leon gulped and clenched his jaw as he had his gun aimed at the creature. Just as Leon was about to shoot, he reached his arms out towards them and let out a monstrous roar before running at them. 

Leon shot him one time and it only knocked him back.

"What the hell?" He said as he shook his head and shot him two more times. He finally fell over, hopefully dead this time. 

"We need to get out of this place. I don't know what's going on, but we really need to go." Vivien said with obvious fear in her words.

He nodded, "I agree. We need to go to the Raccoon City Police Station and find out what's going on."

"I don't want to be here any longer than we have to, Leon. I need to go to my apartment and grab what I can so we can get out of here. I live close to the police station."

He gave her a nod before they walked back to freezer room door only to find it locked as they tried to leave. He furrowed his brows before sighing. "Come on!"

Vivien looked around and saw a key on the wall in the stockroom to another door.

"Hey! I found a key!" She said then was attacked by the creature. "Leon!" She yelped before she pushed back on him and stabbed him in the head with her switchblade. He was finally down for good. 

Leon ran up to her and gently rubbed her arm. "You alright?"

She nodded and sighed, "Let's just get out of here, okay?"

He gave her a quick hug then wiped blood off of her face. "Let's go."

Once they used the stockroom key and went out into the store, there were more of those things. Leon grabbed Vivien's hand and they made a run for it. When they made it outside, a swarm of them was heading towards them, already all over Leon's car. 

"Look! There's a squad car!" Vivien pointed to the right. 

They sprinted to the car and hopped in, soon surrounded by them. Leon found the key in the viser above him and hastily started the car, bolting out of there as fast as he could. Vivien looked back at the gas station in the rear view mirror and watched the creatures in the distance. A shiver ran down her spine and she hugged herself as they drove into the city.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked softly while glancing over at her.

She huffed and chuckled softly, "I'm great." She replied in a sarcastic tone.

He sighed. 

Leon drove to the edge of a sinkhole right in the middle of the city. With nowhere else to go and the undead closing in on them, they grabbed their weapons and got out of the car. She looked up and across the sinkhole at her apartment building near the police station. 

"There's my place. Let's go."

He was about to walk over to her when a tractor trailer came out of nowhere and was speeding right at them. They gasped and ran opposite directions to avoid the truck as it crashed into the squad car they arrived in. The car was completely demolished and Leon noticed the truck was a gas truck.

"Vivien! Run!" He yelled across to her as she gasped and they both ran out of the way of the explosion. The blast sent Leon flying into a car. Vivien was safe and unharmed. With a groan as he held his side, Leon was on his feet again, looking at the flames in shock.

"Leon? You okay?!" She called out to him.

"Yeah! I'm okay!"

"Head to the police station, you're closer. I'll meet you there!"

"Okay! Stay safe!" He said worriedly before he equipped his gun and ran through the bloodied streets to an alleyway, leading him straight to the police station. Vivien, on the other hand, ran away from an army of the dead and sprinted to her apartment building.

The power was out in her building so she took the stairs to her apartment on the fifth floor. Dead bodies lie resting everywhere. She unlocked her apartment and ran inside, shutting the door behind her as one of the undead reached for her.

Once inside, she slid down in the floor with her back against the door and began to cry. If everyone had turned, that meant her family had as well. She was alone. All she had now was Leon. 

Meanwhile, Leon set out explore the seemingly empty and quiet police station. 

He rushed over to a computer at the front desk and saw live security cam footage of an officer begging for help, saying he knew the way out of the station. Leon opened the shutter to the east hallway, but it only opened halfway. He crawled under and entered. 

He could hear the officer yelling as he rushed to his location. 

"Help! Somebody open this goddamn door!" He exclaimed helplessly.

Leon ran into the room and pulled open the shutter, grabbing the officer's hands. He pulled him in, but the officer screamed in agony as his legs were ripped apart from his body by zombies. He died instantly. Leon felt as if he had failed and sighed before taking the notebook containing the way out from the officer's cold, dead hands.

He went back out to the main hallway and met an officer named Marvin Branagh who helped him out of the east hallway. He apologized for not being able to save their fellow officer. 

After introductions, Leon got geared up to fight the dead. When he was ready, Marvin handed him a walkie talkie. 

"Here, some girl has been calling for you. Says her name is Vivien. Do you know her?" Marvin said and handed it to Leon.

He nodded, switched on the radio, and heard her voice.

"Leon? It's Vivien. I'm safe at my apartment. Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

He sighed of relief, giving a small smile. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay. I'm at the police station."


End file.
